


Pure

by ectotechgodhead



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Smut, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectotechgodhead/pseuds/ectotechgodhead
Summary: Roxas had lived in Twilight Town his whole life. He were born there, made friends there, went to school there, graduated school with your friends there, made many memories that would never be forgotten. Memories about The Usual Spot, taking the trains to downtown, going to the park, summer jobs to save up for a trip to the beach, sitting on the Clock Tower eating sea salt ice cream, Struggle matches, all those things are now in the past and will remain there. Its time for new adventures, new beginnings and someone with eyes you just can't look away from.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> The illnesses and some life events are based on what I have experienced personally in my life, so they aren't just something that I've researched. Please enjoy.

Roxas had lived in Twilight Town his whole life. He were born there, made friends there, went to school there, graduated school with your friends there, made many memories that would never be forgotten. Memories about The Usual Spot, taking the trains to downtown, going to the park, summer jobs to save up for a trip to the beach, sitting on the Clock Tower eating sea salt ice cream, Struggle matches, all those things are in the past and will remain there.  
Unfortunately, he and his friends had a falling out of sorts. Every day you all promised to be friends forever, no matter what. Although, one day, after Roxas graduated and got a letter in the mail saying that He had been accepted to Destiny University and that He would be leaving in the Fall, things got out of hand. Accusations were made, voices were raised, harsh words were said, things were thrown, mainly by Roxas' best friend. 'Forever' had been thrown out the window and stomped on, all because he dared to break away from the group, because he refused to limit yourself to one place. 

The word selfish had been thrown around several times and Roxas couldn't stop thinking about that word; selfish. Was he really that selfish? Was going away from the group for a few months at a time selfish? Maybe it was, maybe he really was a horrible selfish person who only thought of himself when he got the acceptance letter from DU. Apparently Roxas couldn't see through his own selfishness and so here he is, standing alone in a small airport terminal in Twilight Town with a one way ticket to Destiny. Roxas' stomach was full of butterflies and there was no one beside of him to smack him in the back of the head and tell him to not worry too much, that they would see you during Spring Break and that you all would keep in contact in case he miss them too much. He was alone, because of his apparent selfishness.  
The lady standing at the counter announced that the plane for Destiny Islands was now ready to board. Everyone seated around him got up and filed up in front of another staff member who just stood to the side and made sure everyone was in order as they boarded. He stayed in his seat, carry on sitting by his feet just waiting to be picked up and moved away. Why did things have be turn out like this? Why did he have to be so fucking selfish and move hours away from his friends? Or... former friends? This was honestly devastating, he has had friends ever since he can remember. He grew up with them. How is he supposed to make new ones? Is it like in the movies or tv shows where one joins a group of some sort any make friends? Or maybe he could go to a cafe every day before school or work and fall in love with the barista who somehow knows how to perfectly make your drink? Of course his selfishness is running its course again, you're already abandoning all hope of making up with your friends to make new ones. How despicable was he?

The lady announced the final warning for the boarding for the flight to Destiny Islands. This is it, now or never. He had to go, his parents paid a fortune for the plane ticket. Speaking of parents, the only reason they weren't there was because they were working. They worked so hard to make sure Roxas had a good life, he was truly grateful to them. His legs are shaking as he attempts to stand, his stomach lurches as he hand the lady his ticket, she scans it and Roxas are ushered onto the plane. He is, to some misfortune, in the middle seat so Roxas will have to squeeze between two people for a five and a half hour flight. He keeps his eyes pretty much glued to the seat arms as he follows the signs on them that tell him what the seat numbers are. He quickly scans the ticket from time to time as he walks down the isle searching for his seat number, making absolutely sure to know where exactly to sit. This particular plane seemed to be running numbers from back to front, instead of 1-137 the seats start at 137 and as you go back they decrease. Roxas' seat was number thirteen, so that meant he was all the way in the back. He had to squeeze between the seat and someones legs to get to his seat. Thankfully, neither one of the people beside of him were heavy set so he fit comfortably into his seat.

 

The fight was uneventful and Roxas had his headphones in with the iphone turned all the way up to drown out the noise of the plane. He slept a good bit and were shaken awake by the woman to his left telling him she wanted out. He turns his ipod down real low and collects his bag, making his way down the isle. The airport terminal was huge and Roxas almost got lost trying to find the correct baggage claim. He finds small cart and piles on the three rather heavy luggage bags and proceed to try to find the bus and cab exit. It took about twenty minutes but he eventually found it The cab people were soon loading the bags into the trunk, he was asked your destination and he was off. It took about an hour from the airport to get to his new apartment which was about ten minutes from the University. Once the luggage was unpacked he paid the driver and off they went. Turning towards the apartment complex he starts dragging the luggage towards the door. He struggled to get everything through the door by himself and desperately hoped that the elevator worked. 

It didn't. And people loitering in the lobby were giggling at Roxas as he stared at the 'Out of Order' sign on the elevator. He turned the music up louder and moved towards the stairs. He was in apartment eight so thankfully he only had to go up two floors. It was a real struggle but he made it. He shoves the luggage against the wall, grabbing his bad he fishes around for the key that was mailed to him a week after his parents rented the place. Once retrieved Roxas shoved the key into the keyhole and pushed. He grabbed his luggage and practically threw it in as the door closed behind you. He made sure to lock it. Walking down the short hallway that lead to the living room slash kitchen Roxas can't help but notice the the carpet was an ugly brown and grey color. The walls were white. There was a small blue futon sitting a bit off center of the room, in front of the futon was a small old bulky television sitting on a television stand that didn't look like it could hold the weight. There was a small table with one chair near the kitchen. The kitchen was a sight to behold, the counter tops were bright yellow, the walls were wallpapered with this ugly flower print. There was a stove, a refrigerator, a microwave and a rusty toaster.  
Roxas sighed and leave the kitchen area, he saw a door to the left and walked over and opened it. As he figured, it was the bed room. No bed, just an end table with a small lamp on it in front of the one window with had blinds that were too long width wise. To the right there was a door that lead to a decent sized bathroom, enough to fit a shower, a full sized sink vanity and a toilet. Everything was yellow, the tile on the floor, the walls and the shower, the vanity. This place needed some serious renovations.

He walked back out to the living room slash kitchen and looked around, eyes eventually resting on his luggage. Well, time to start unpacking.

–  
3 years later  
–

Roxas' phone blares loudly through the bedroom and from under the blankets, a hand reaches out to turn it off. It instantly goes back under the blankets. He doesn't move for a few minutes, just laying in bed staring up at the dark ceiling. It was a work day, meaning he had to get up at ungodly hours to open up shop. Roxas had been promoted to manager during his first year in college and now was shooting for General Manager. He dropped college two years ago for health reasons but that didn't mean he couldn't still be something semi-successful. His parents had begged him to come home since he wasn't going to college anymore but Roxas had freedom, he could come and go whenever he wanted. Not that he went many places other than work because his crippling depression didn't let him. He also didn't want to return to Twilight Town because his old friends would be there and he would most likely run into them often. It still hurt too much, so he told his parents that he had put too much work into the apartment to let it go. Which in reality wasn't too far from the truth. The ugly brown and grey carpet was quickly replaced with large area rugs. He repainted all the walls a nice white color, even the kitchen. He had ripped up all the old grandmother-esque wallpaper, he even upgraded the two slot rusty kitchen toaster to a nice white four slot. He got a better and albeit smaller microwave because the other one was massive and outdated. Roxas hadn't done anything to replace the counter tops because he had gotten a estimate and it was well above his budget. The living room was updated, the futon was kept, it was nice to sleep on sometimes. Roxas' parents paid for a new flat screen for his birthday and he bought himself a new television stand. He also bought a few more floor lamps to make the living room kitchen brighter. The bedroom was even better, there was now had a bed, a dresser, and a desk, which is where his beloved laptop sat. He even had better blinds and curtains. The walls were covered in posters so the walls were no longer bare. 

Now sitting up Roxas looks blearily around the dark room and swings his feet over the side. He quickly checks his phone for the time and see that it is six thirty. Fuck. The bakery had to be open by seven. He jumps up and quickly dresses himself. Black pants a white tank top. Before Roxas makes his way out to the living room kitchen he snatches his chef shirt off of the back of the computer chair. Once in the kitchen he grabs the bread from the top of the fridge and shove two into the toaster. His foot taps as he waits for it to pop, rubbing his arms in attempt to feel warmer. He runs a hand through his hair and pauses. Shit. Forgot to brush his hair. Running back into his room and into the bathroom he looks over himself. Pale skin, dark circles under his eyes. The tall tell sign that someone is not well. Roxas runs his hand lightly over his collarbones and smile slightly. Reaching into the vanity drawer below he pulls out some concealer and foundation and starts to apply it to the dark circles under his eyes. Once covered he look up at your hair. It was usually unmanageable, but unlike his cousin Sora, Roxas actually manage to make it look halfway decent. Some styling jell and a lot of patience was all it really took. He look down at his phone, it was now twenty till seven. Fuck fuck fuck. He runs out of the bathroom, grabs his now cold toast, grab the keys from the key rack on the wall in the hallway and runs out the door.  
–  
Work went by slowly. Roxas did most of the baking today which was nice considering he got to be around the ovens which meant heat. The cold winter months were harsh in the city of Destiny and he could never seem to get warm enough, no matter how many layers of clothing or jackets Roxas put on.

“Roxas.” He finishes pulling the bread out of the oven and onto the table and turns towards his boss, who was probably the coolest person he had ever worked for. Charlie trusted Roxas and Roxas trusted Charlie, that's why Roxas opened the store more often than the General Manager, Gary, did. Which was fine with Gary. Gary was older and had arthritis in his knees making it hard to get up some days. So he showed Roxas the ropes, with Charlies approval. Gary shared with Roxas that he was rooting for him to get the GM spot once Gary leaves in a year. With what he was doing now it didn't seem like Roxas had too much too worry about in that regard. 

Charlie smiled at Roxas and said, “Lunch break.” Roxas nods and leaves the bread where it is, knowing someone else will come by and take care of it while he was away. Patting his pockets he feels the familiar lump, grabs a spare coat and quickly heads out the back door. Roxas take out the box and pull out a cigarette, putting it between his teeth and taking out the lighter. He flicks it a couple times before it lights up completely and then lights the cigarette. He take a long drag and exhales, watching the smoke drift off and eventually disappearing. He continues to smoke as he watches people pass him on the sidewalk. Some were looking down at their phones, some were eagerly chatting with their friends, some were walking somberly along. The city was an unusual place and before Roxas moved here three years ago he couldn't have prepared himself for it. They skies were usually grey and dull, most likely from all the pollution being put into the air everyday. Cars rumbled by and honked at each other if they were going too slow, too fast, cut each other off or were too impatient to wait for long periods of time at the cross walks. The people were for the most part rude and always in a hurry for something. Whatever important thing was going on in their lives. Maybe they were late for a meeting, or maybe they forgot their lovers birthday or anniversary and were hurrying to the flower shop to buy flowers or maybe some jewelry, depends on how well off you were. 

The wind gave a particularly hard gust and Roxas pulls the coat tighter against his frame. He snakes his free hand into his jacket and squeezes his side and the extra fat he has lingering despite all the working out. He grimaces and pulled his hand out, wrapping it around himself so the wind doesn't get through. Soon the footsteps, chattering of people and cars got to him so he pulls out his iphone out of his pocket and puts the headphones in, playing whatever was left over from the song he was listening to before he got to work. It turns out it was in the middle of Never You by Watchout! There's Ghosts. Roxas lit another cigarette and leaned against the wall and closed your eyes as you let the music wash over him and overtake him completely. Roxas and his old friends wanted to start a band but Roxas only knew a few notes on the guitar, Ollette could play the piano pretty well, Pence took drumming lessons as a kid but didn't retain any of it and Hayner couldn't harmonize worth a shit. They had all laughed about it but talked about it like it would actually happen one day. Hayner swore he would take voice and guitar lessons and would be the lead singer and guitarist. Roxas smiled to yourself as he reminisced. Although he was quickly jolted out of his bliss as he was suddenly knocked to the ground. His head hits the ground and bounces. Roxas groans and holds his head and looks up, he looks up to see- red. A lot of red. Which, incidentally, is what he was feeling right now. Roxas yanks his ear buds out and look at the people standing around him. They all look concerned, so he awkwardly picks himself up despite a hand being held out in front of him. Hes pushes the strangers hand away and picks himself up, he feel heat on the side of his face and touches it and looks at his hand. Blood. 

“I'm so sorry, dude, we weren't watching where we were going and someone bumped into us and then we all kind of collectively fell over and trying to regain balance we ran into you and knocked you over.” Roxas blinked at the dirty haired blond taking up all the space in front of him and who just said all that without taking a breath. The dirty haired blond looked worried and he should be cause Roxas should make them pay for his medical expenses if he had to go to the hospital. Roxas carefully touched the side of his head and felt it sting. He hiss in pain and mutters a 'fuck'. The red suddenly comes back into view. Roxas has to practically look up at the guy in front of him despite the red head bending over, he was freakishly tall. He was also incredibly good looking. He was also inches away from Roxas' face, Roxas feels his face heat up and tries to take a step back and subsequently tripped and was about to go back down but his hand was caught and a hand was under his back. Roxas didn't realize you had closed your eyes, he open them up and find piercing emerald eyes staring into his cerulean blue ones. Roxas cleared his throat and the guy seems to snap out of it and he helps stand him up. Roxas mutters a 'thanks' and the redhead just smiles. Roxas' heart flutters a bit but hes pushes it away and looks around. There were two other guys other than Red and Dirty Blond, one with black hair with a purple hue and another with light blue hair. 

“I can pay for that.” Red said and Roxas just stares. Red points down to Roxas' hand and he ses his newly cracked iphone screen. He lets out a sigh and look up at the sky for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Its fine, its no big deal, it was bound to happen anyway. Though you just sped up the process.” The guy gives a nervous laugh and scratches the back of his red hair. Roxas looks down at his watch, it was nearing the end of your lunch break, actually, the watch was no longer ticking. A small laugh was heard and Roxas snaps his head back up, it was Red. 

“I can pay for that too.” He look over Red. He was in a long sleeved white button down shirt, grey striped tie, fancy black slacks and polished back loafers. He was definitely one of the well off and that angered Roxas for some reason. 

“Whatever, I don't need your money. I can buy my own shit.” Roxas hissed as he gingerly touched the side of his head, his fingers still came back bloody, he needed to get washed off and get back to work. Red opened his mouth but instead someone else's voice rang out. 

“Roxas!” He looks over you see Charlie coming out of the back door. He takes a look at Roxas and his bloody appearance and then to the guys around him. Charlies face goes from confusion to worry and he pushes past Red and looks at Roxas' head. “Oh my god, I'm taking you to the hospital.”

“No, Charlie, I can't I-” Roxas starts.

“No, don't worry about work I can cover your shift.” He looks at the group in anger. “Who the hell did this?” The four stayed silent till the one with blue hair spoke up. 

“I'm sorry, Sir, we were walking and we were bumped into. We all accidentally ran into this boy here. We are so sorry.” Charlie gave them a skeptical look and the guys really looked scared, minus Red who looked...amused? 

“It's ok, Charlie, it was an accident. Lets just go inside, I'm freezing.” Charlie gave him a long hard look before sighing and leading me away and mumbling a 'be more careful' to the group as he lead Roxas back inside. He got one last look at those amused but concerned green eyes before the door was shut behind him. 

–

Roxas convinced Charlie not to take him to the hospital. It took a lot of convincing but eventually Charlie let Roxas go to the bathroom to wash up and go home for the day, must to Roxas' protest. Unfortunately, he had lost that battle. So here he was standing in the bathroom of his workplace washing off blood off the side of his head. It was really caked into his hair no wonder Charlie wanted him to go to the hospital. He would definitely need a shower. Eventually Roxas gave up and headed home. He thanked Charlie and headed home.  
It was only a ten minute walk to home but to Roxas it felt like forever. His head throbbed something awful and he just wanted to go to bed and sleep. He probably had a concussion and sleep was probably something he shouldn't do but it was just so tempting and he was just so tired. 

“Hey! Roxas!” Roxas perked up at the sound of his name and looked around. He saw no one but a crowd of people looking at him like he was the most annoying thing on Earth. He was stopping in the middle of a crowd so that was to be expected. The voice sounded oddly familiar but he just couldn't place it. Shrugging it off Roxas turned left at the post office and headed home. He was about to step through the front doors of his apartment complex when he heard his name again. This time the street wasn't crowded, there was actually no one there. Roxas shivered as the wind pushed into him. He headed inside. There seemed to be caution tape around the elevator today and Roxas wondered if they were going to actually try to fix it for once. He had no idea how long it had been broken but it would be nice to actually ride the elevator instead of taking the sometimes crowded stairs for once. Halfway up Roxas heard his name again. He didn't stop this time, it was all in his head. He must have hit his head harder than what it looked like. He probably should have stopped at the hospital like Charlie wanted him to. But it wasn't like this was the first time hearing voices, sometimes when he didn't eat as much as he should for several days he would hear things. But hearing his name was probably a first. He opened up his apartment door, closed it, locked and bolted it. He had some paranoia creeping up into his mind and he was feeling slightly scared. He walked over to the thermostat and turned it up from sixty-eight to seventy-seven. He walked over to his futon, coat and shoes still on and laid down. He stared blankly at the television until he heard his voice being called out again, this time it sounded closer. Roxas' heart hammered in his chest as it was called out once again. Grabbing a pillow and putting it over his head to drown out any sound Roxas closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep, dreaming of his name being called out of the darkness and a certain pair of emerald green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect an update on 8/13


End file.
